1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to over-voltage protection devices, and particularly to an over-voltage protection device for alternating current (AC) electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, alternating current (AC) power supplies include over-voltage protectors. When an over-voltage is generated in an electronic device, the over-voltage protector of the electronic device can transmit the over-voltage to ground to protect the circuitry of the electronic device.
Electronic devices must pass an electrical security test before they are sold in the marketplace. In the electrical security test, activating voltages are input to an electronic device to simulate working conditions of the electronic device. However, the activating voltages may be transmitted to the ground by an over-voltage protector of the electronic device, and this may interfere with the electrical security test. Therefore the over-voltage protector should be temporarily detached from the electronic device during the electrical security test, and reattached to the electronic device after the electrical security test. The operations for detaching and reattaching the over-voltage protector generally include disassembling and reassembling the housing of the electronic device and disconnecting and reconnecting relevant circuits in the electronic device. All this needs much work; and the housing, the circuits and other components in the electronic device may be accidentally damaged in the process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.